<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog-house by nothing_much</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629150">Dog-house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much'>nothing_much</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dog-days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Intervention, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is in the dog-house.</p><p>They talk a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dog-days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog-house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t as if they kept it a secret. He’d told his father within a couple of weeks, at the same time he’d moved in. And well no one had been to the house but Derek, but still. They all complained that he was stinking of Peter. Even Scott did. </p><p>Sweet, oblivious Scott, who now seemed to realise something everyone else had caught up with 6 months ago. </p><p>Dating life was splendid. Domestic life, even better. Stiles had never been this content. He had gained weight, and muscle mass from regular running and eating healthy heavenly food. He felt safe, and cared for. And listened to. His rambling and fidgeting had almost disappeared. He hadn’t had a panic attack since before the dog incident. </p><p>He still hated witches. </p><p>Scott though, seemed to have lived through the last couple of months. Well years to be frank. Without much thought to what Stiles did, or didn’t do. His sight seemed tinted in pink. Only when there was a girl or girlfriend to pursuit he turned to Stiles, only to tell him everything about how beautiful, kind or nice the girl was. He wrote odes about their hair or lips or, one specific time nose, and told Stiles. </p><p>He never asked anything about Stiles at all. And if Stiles started to tell him something, usually he was cut off and suddenly Scott was busy and needed to leave. Stiles was not above using it to his own advantage, and as soon as Scott started rambling about the newest female addition to his love life, Stiles told him something about his latest date. He didn’t have any regrets. And it wasn’t his fault that Scott never realised that Stiles and Peter dated, or lived together. </p><p>Well. To cut to the chase. Scott had realised. Stiles don’t really know what gave it away. As mentioned, they hadn’t really hidden it. But now. Scott was not a happy camper. He was glaring at Stiles where he sat on the other side of the room. Stiles just knew he was going to get an earful as soon as this meeting ended. He looked at Peter who winked at him. He knew as well.</p><p>Derek, Peter and Lydia had been busy during the past 6 months forming their own pack. They still counted themselves as adjacent to Scott’s pack. Something else he suspected that Scott hadn’t noticed. Everyone else had. They’d even mentioned it, and discussed it occasionally during the big pack meetings. Stiles expected a blowout as soon as Scott realised.</p><p>The meeting calmed down and Stiles started to follow Peter and Lydia to the door. Derek was still in the kitchen. Well it was his loft, he was staying. Stiles envied him, because he saw Scott had his full focus was on him. He cringed as his former Alpha and possibly friend headed towards him.</p><p>Scott grabbed his elbow and steered him towards the kitchen. It made Stiles a bit confused, but again he realised that Scott only found out a piece of the puzzle. Not even enough to make a reliable context. He sighed and didn’t fight when he was led to the kitchen table. Derek looked at them with a vaguely surprised face. Stiles shrugged at him and sat down.</p><p>“What can I do you for Scotty boy?” he asked. </p><p>“What’s going on between you and Creeper wolf?” Scott asked sounding put off, his face pouting.</p><p>“Well, whatever do you mean?” Stiles continued to question his friend. He hadn’t been interested before, and Stiles had decided not to meet him half way. </p><p>“You, and Peter, what is going on, why does everybody pretend you’re dating?” Scott pointed out the door, and at Derek accusingly. </p><p>“Well, Scott? Maybe because we ARE dating” Stiles had enough, he was pretty annoyed. He stood up, said his good byes to Derek and left, to catch up with Peter and Lydia. Scott seemed shocked, and Stiles would most definitely get Derek to tell him what happened after he left.  </p><p>“He finally caught on” Lydia asked him, as he entered the car. Peter smirked and huffed.</p><p>“Yeah, well. No, he heard about it, but I think that he didn’t believe it” Stiles told them and both of the others smirked. </p><p>“Well, as long as it’s not concerning himself, he’s not that interested. Is he?” Peter asked rhetorically. Lydia made a noise of agreement. Stiles nodded.</p><p>“Let’s get home, I’m hungry” Stiles ended the subject and asked what he was going to get for dinner. As Peter told them, Lydia decided to join them. </p><p>Right before dinner was ready, Derek showed up and was greeted with a smile. He nodded at them.</p><p>“Well shit is about to hit the fan” he told them. “Scott hit the roof about Stiles dating life. No one else seemed to care” They all nodded and Stiles set the table. Lydia poured wine for everyone. And Peter put the food on the table. They sat down and Stiles waited for his plate. Peter always let the others wait, to get Stiles his food first. The plate didn’t even reach him before his phone started to ring. </p><p>He glanced down at his phone. And turned the sound off. He put it back in his pocket, and ignored it. He waited until they all had food before he started to eat. Another heavenly meal he thought. They discussed the information that had made Scott call for a pack meeting. None of them suspected anything supernatural. The only evidence that Scott had showed them was that the crimes were taking place in the woods. And that wasn’t really prof of something supernatural.</p><p>As dinner was over, Derek and Lydia left. Stiles picked up his phone to check it. He had a bunch of missed calls from Scott, of course. Some text messages. He also had a call from his father. He wondered what that was about and decided to call back. They moved from the table to the couch. Peter sat down with his book, as usual. Stiles settled down with his head in Peter’s lap and made the call. </p><p>“What’s up daddi-o” he asked as soon as his father answered the phone.</p><p>“Oh, well, not much son” the sheriff answered. “I’ve only been informed that you have been coerced into a relationship with a serial killer who is only using you to get close to Scott, and kill him for his Alpha spark” the more he spoke, the more annoyed the sheriff sounded. Peter smirked, and let his fingers stroke through Stiles hair. </p><p>“Well, that sounds like Scott” Stiles admitted. The sheriff snorted. </p><p>“Anyway, he wants me to put together an intervention” the sheriff continued. Stiles nodded, and realised his father couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Sounds good daddi-o, you do that” Stiles agreed with him. “You can’t let your son down like that” he continued.</p><p>“An intervention” Peter muttered and shook his head. Suddenly Stiles smiled brightly, with an evil glint in his eyes.</p><p>“I have an idea” he told them. “Let’s have an intervention. We need to tell Scotty boy about leaving his pack, and that’s a really good way to get him to take the time, and he won’t suspect that we’re up to. And dad can be a witness.” Peter looked at him and nodded, his dad agreed. They decided to make plans together during Sunday brunch, and to invite Lydia and Derek into their plotting. Stiles rang off, and settled with a movie on the television. He let himself relax into Peter’s lap and dose off. </p><p>*</p><p>At brunch Sunday, the made a game plan for the intervention. Derek and Lydia agreed to bring Scott to the Stilinski house, where the Sheriff and Stiles would be waiting with Peter. And as much as Stiles tried to persuade them, they decided Monday would suffice. </p><p>Peter grabbed his hand as they left, and told him that they’d go running. That was one thing he really loved about Peter, he knew when Stiles needed to clear his head, and since the ‘dog-days’ he’d taken Stiles running every single time Stiles had needed it. They spent the day in the woods, later cooking, eating and after a long slow Sunday, cuddling.</p><p>Waking up was what he liked best, tangled with Peter’s limbs. Didn’t matter what day it was. The warmth, and the rested feeling. He hadn’t had one bad night since he started sleeping in Peter’s bed. With Peter. He decided to stay where he was, and enjoy the feeling. His zombie wolf wouldn’t be really awake before half way through coffee anyway. Derek had told him the most hilarious stories about how the family used to prank their grumpy uncle in the mornings. </p><p>When it was time to get up, he got some clothes on and went down to make coffee for them both. He decided to go full on with breakfast, and make waffles. The coffee was done, and the waffles almost ready when his wolf entered the kitchen. He pointed him towards his cup of coffee, and sat him down at the table. They had a nice routine, with Stiles taking care of breakfast, and Peter usually, making dinner. Their discussions/bickering usually starting somewhere midday. Stiles found it hilarious that he never noticed it before, but he supposed they usually took care of the monster of the week, in the evenings. </p><p>They prepared to make their way to the Stilinski household. They picked up dinner and Derek on their way there. Lydia making her own way. The sheriff greeted them at the door, with a big smile on his face. Stiles looked him and smirked.</p><p>“Vegetables and brown rice for you” he said.</p><p>His father shrugged, “still Chinese take away”.</p><p>They sat down and ate together, happily discussing strategies of the evening. Bickering and forming a plan of how to avoid any aggression from the True Alpha and still get him to back off. They decided that it was best if Peter stayed out of sight. He would only agitate Scott.</p><p>Scott didn’t come alone. He brought Liam as backup. Or support. Stiles wasn’t sure. Still Liam looked like he was about to fight. Stiles wondered what his problem was. Their relationship was definitely not anywhere close to intervention-close. Still, maybe Scott and Liam were that kind of close. </p><p>They settled down around the table, Scott and Liam on one side, Stiles, and Lydia on the other, and the Sheriff and Derek short side of the table. </p><p>Scott tried to take the lead and started as soon as Stiles sat down. As they all suspected, he hadn’t picked up Peter’s scent at all. Stiles wondered how come Scott who was a werewolf had less knowledge about, and didn’t know how to act like one when Stiles did.</p><p>“We’ve brought you here to talk about your life choices” Scott said sounding and looking pretentious. “It’s come to my attention that you are in the starting process of a relationship with a certain adjacent person to the pack. A psycho murderer. As your best friend, I care, We all do. We’re here to help you get your head straight and to end it before it starts”. To which Stiles smirked, and the others shook their heads.</p><p>“No, Scott” Stiles said, and the others nodded. “We’ve brought you here, because we are worried about you”! he ended, looking straight at Scott, who suddenly looked like he was a deer caught in headlight, a prey instead of a predator. “I’ve been in a healthy relationship with a ‘pack member’ not an adjacent, not a psycho murderer, since he came back. He’s been nothing but an asshole but he’s pack. My pack. And the fact that you don’t count him pack, makes me wonder who you count as pack”. He glared at Scott. They all did.</p><p>“You don’t seem to count anyone as pack, really” Derek said in a quiet voice. “You only rely on what Deaton says as truth, no one else has any say so, we’ve all been almost dead more than once, because you wont listen. And Stiles and Peter’s been an item, since you got Stiles spelled into a dog, which A) you didn’t bother with helping, what, with you being a vet’s assistant, B) you claiming him as a friend, you just said, a best friend, wouldn’t you even if you didn’t want to take care of him, not leave him in the care of what you, yourself said, a psycho murderer, and C) notice that your ‘best friend’ was in a serious relationship and moved in with, said ‘psycho murderer’ or am I wrong” he stopped talking, looking at the others. Who all shook their heads.</p><p>“You are an Alpha, even if you’re a lousy Alpha” Lydia said with a bored voice. She examined her nails before continuing. “You’re not interested or invested in anything but yourself”.</p><p>“You need to either step up, or get out, son” the Sheriff looked straight at Scott. “You can’t just leave everything up to itself. Right now I’m more of an Alpha to the pack than you are”.</p><p>As they spoke, Scott looked more and more bewildered. As if he was surprised by what was said. </p><p>“It’s not so difficult, Scotty-boy. Step up, or step out”. Stiles looked straight at him. There was a long silence before anybody spoke, everyone was looking at the True Alpha.</p><p>“I’m a True Alpha” Scott finally added to the conversation. To which most of them just rolled their eyes. </p><p>“Yes Scott” Stiles agreed. “And with that comes certain responsibilities” he added.</p><p>“Pack” Derek told him.</p><p>“Leadership” Lydia added</p><p>“Trust” Stiles put it out there. </p><p>“Loyalty and leadership” the Sheriff told the true Alpha, then continued. “You lack it Scott. You don’t lead your pack, you just tell them to do things for you, things you are too self-absorbed to do yourself. You don’t trust anyone but Deaton for some strange reason, he never tell you anything, or help you out. He gives bad advice and he’s almost killed all of us time and time again” the Sheriff seemed to be on a roll. </p><p>“I trust you” Scott told them.</p><p>“No Scott you don’t” Lydia told him. They all shook their heads in agreement. </p><p>“If you trusted us, you would listen to what we said, you would make plans with us, and not just trust Deaton on his word and jump into things unplanned, we’ve all stayed up nights planning, training and bonding, when you were on dates or just didn’t want to hang out, so that we could meet whatever threat you, or Deaton, didn’t deem dangerous. We need to plan if it ends up in bloodshed”.</p><p>“We don’t kill people” Scott told them.</p><p>They all looked at him in different stages of annoyance and shook their heads.</p><p>“No Scott, we don’t” Lydia was suddenly sounding like she was talking to a small child. “We don’t kill people” she repeated. “BUT we need to be prepared if things don’t go the way YOU like them to go. We can’t pardon everyone because they lie, and you have a built in lie-detector, and tell you that they are totally reformed, and you Alpha the rest of us to follow orders. Just because YOU want them to tell the truth. Do you know how many of your reformed creatures we or the neighbouring pack’s have had to kill when you in your black and white world, let them go? Way too may, is the answer if you’re wondering”. She ended her rant with a sigh and sat back. She’d leant forward during her speech. </p><p>Scott looked crestfallen. “I’m the alpha” he told them. “The true alpha” he added. “You’re all my pack, and I’m the leader”. He had all their eyes glued to him again. All of them looking at him as if he was an alien.  </p><p>“Scott, it’s a pack, not a dictatorship as you seem to think, and that makes you a dick!” Stiles almost snarled at the shocked alpha. </p><p>“Anyway” Derek stated, “This conversation has put it all in perspective for me at least, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that we’re leaving your pack. All of us and Peter. Some others will probably follow” They all nodded.</p><p>“But you need an alpha” Scott almost whined. </p><p>Derek looked him straight in the eye. And he didn’t hesitate a moment when he nodded.</p><p>“I agree completely” he said. “But none of us feel like you are alpha material, and none of us want to follow you. That leaves us without a werewolf alpha. But I think all of us here, will agree that we don’t need one, we have a human counterpart that will do fine”. He looked around, and they all nodded. He smirked when he heard Peter’s voice, breaking his long silence from the upper floor, agreeing with a “hell yeah”.</p><p>Scott looked as shocked with their decision, as with hearing that Peter was in the house. </p><p>Really Stiles thought, neither his heartbeat or his scent had alerted Scott to his presence, what kind of werewolf was he. Well he, and they all, knew that by now. Scott was a bad werewolf, a worse friend, and an even worse alpha. He was actually happily surprised that so many of them had survived so far. A sudden grief struck him, but he tried to put it away for a moment, saving it for later when he was alone with Peter. Scott obviously wasn’t done yet.</p><p>“You can’t have Stiles as an alpha” he told them all. And again they all looked at him as if he was stupid this time he seemed to notice and cringed. </p><p>“Scott” the Sheriff said calmly. “I don’t think you thought that trough. I think that if you really think about it, you’ll know what human they’ve chosen for their alpha, and that it is a wise, temporary, choice” he told the former alpha.</p><p>Scott still looked around in confusion, his eyes locking on Lydia, who shook her head, and looked annoyed. Derek and Stiles didn’t give anything away, and the Sheriff sighed. </p><p>“Scott,” he said with a tired voice, “I think that you’ll find they’ve chosen me as an interim Alpha. And I won’t be alone.” </p><p>Scott’s eyes grew large, and he was suddenly very quiet. </p><p>“We’re probably going to be a team, me, Melissa and Chris. Helping, supporting and planning with the pack.” </p><p>“Mum can’t be alpha in a pack where I’m not” Scott suddenly stated with confidence. They all looked at him. </p><p>“Well, that’s her choice, we are going to offer her the position” the Sheriff told him. “As in democracy, as in choice, as in trust”.</p><p>“It’s your time to choose, either you step up, for whatever is left of your pack, those who choose to stay with you. And for yourself. You are either an alpha, true or not, here, or somewhere else. OR you can chose to be a beta in the Beacon Hills pack. Yes, the Beacon Hills pack, not the Stilinski, not the Argent, not the McCall or either combination. The Beacon Hills pack!” the Sheriff gave Scott straight. </p><p>The boy nodded and he stood up and left the table, his shoulders hunched and he looked defeated. He didn’t say anything as he left, and closed the door carefully. The ones left at the table was soon joined by Peter, who immediately reached for Stiles, in a try to comfort him. The Sheriff put his hand on his son’s shoulder to comfort him, Derek did the same, as Lydia sneaked herself in between his arms, in a close hug. It felt like it was what they all needed. </p><p>“So, daddi-o, alpha of mine, what now” Stiles asked when he felt a little better. What had occurred had not only confirmed to him that Scott wasn’t at all cut out to be an alpha, but it had also shown him that there was nothing left of their friendship. </p><p>When the others let go of him, he could feel Peter lead him towards the door, and as they left, he lead them to the woods. It was a routine they’d gotten used to and continued with since his ‘dog-days’. They ran in the woods when they needed to clear their thoughts. </p><p>As they ran through their usual places, Stiles felt sure that his new pack would work out. Him and Peter was a sure thing. And for the first time since all this started, they were all in very capable hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>